The Force
WIP Midi-chlorians could be used to detect Force-sensitivity and it was theorised by a small number of scientists and Jedi that the higher one's Midi-chlorian count was, the more powerful they were. Powerful Force users could remotely control the flight sticks on distance starships. Some, such as Galen Marek, could hold back objects as large as Star Destroyers and then send them crashing into the ground. Force Abilities Neutral Abilities Force Slow The Force could be used to slow things such as blaster bolts. Darth Vader used this against a number of clone troopers shortly after his conversion to the Dark Side. Force Read The ability to use the Force to touch an object and experience flashes of images and feelings. Quinlan Vos regularly used this ability to track his prey. Leia Organa may have experienced the ability when she stepped into the royal hangar on Naboo, which led to her remembering her mother. Rey seemed to possess the ability, given that she experienced such flashes when she touched a lightsaber that belonged to Luke Skywalker. Kylo Ren had likely experienced a limited Force Read when he first touched Darth Vader's helmet, as he later asked it to "show me again, the Dark Side,". The Light Side Force Healing While belonging to a number of Force-sensitives, there were some ailments and injuries that could not easily be amended through Force Healing, such as the injuries sustained by Padme Amidala at the end of the Clone Wars. The Dark Side Information Rip Yellow eyes were considered a Sith feature, however there was a Force technique seldom used that could rip information from someone's mind, incapacitating the victim and turning their eyes yellow for at least a half hour as a result. Force Maelstrom A bubble encapsulates the user, and jolts of Force Lightning flash at random intervals across the surface, damaging anyone who comes close. Force Maelstrom was used to defend the Force-sensitive using it against damage while dishing it out. The ability was quite taxing on the user. Thought Bomb The Thought Bomb was an ancient Force-based ritual that was caused by the focused willpower of unified dark side warriors and masters. The ritual resulted in the unleashing of the full volatility of the Dark Side, detonating an explosion that would destroy and absorb the souls of every Force-sensitive being within the radius of the explosion. The souls of the affected were sent into a swirling vortex of perpetual torment, and would have to be released by someone. Several Thought Bomb techniques were practised throughout Galactic history, though none on as large a scale as those used during the days of the early Republic, thousands of years before the Clone Wars. Hyperspace Corruption The Force could be used to temporarily corrupt portions of hyperspace with the essence of the Dark Side, making hyperspace travel from one sector to another sector extremely dangerous unless a Force-sensitive was present to hold back the darkness. Otherwise, force lightning could fry the vessel, ghosts could terrorize the crew and horrors that were nigh-unspeakable could arrive to grasp the starship and drag it into the nethers of hyperspace. Thankfully, this technique was known to less than a handful of Force-sensitive beings and could never cover more than a few sectors of space at a time.Category:The Force Category:Force Sensitive